Naruto plays a secondary role in:La-la Land
by SportsNut18
Summary: Yes another except now the main character is the secondary main and my OC is the main character (HIATUS)
1. La-la Land

**Naruto plays a supporting role in: La-la Land**

**Here you go you made it through Houston and now you're here with Fa Jin and Naruto. So without further ado ladies and gentlemen I present you subject three of thirty-two the 2018 Los Angeles Lakers! Welcome to La-la Land.**

**Information**

Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Birthday: October 10th, 1997

Relatives: Fumiko Uzumaki (Daughter 3 years old) and Reika Shichijo (A main character in the hentai Dropout!)

Pairing: Reika Shichijo

Height: 5'11

Weight: 185lbs

Nationality: Japanese

From: Tokyo, Japan

Home: Los Angeles, California

Position: Point Guard

Alma Mater: UCLA

Draft Lottery Number: #25

Jersey Number: #9

Age: 21 years old

Team: Los Angeles Lakers

Contract: 2 years for $2 million

Specialties: Passing and Ball Handling, Passing IQ, 3 pt Shooting, On Ball Defense, and Steals

Handing: Right-Handed

Agent: Clutch Sports

Nickname: The Fox

Languages: Japanese and English

**Main Character**

Name: Fa Jin

Birthday: November 1st, 1993

Relatives: Yu Yan Jin (Daughter 5 years old), Biyu Jin (Adopted Mother 45 years old), and Chang Ying Jin (Adopted Sister 27 years old)

Pairing: Bianca Taylor (IG model biancataylorm)

Height: 6'9

Weight: 210lbs

Nationality: Chinese (Born and raised there but his birth parent were American)

From: Hong Kong, China

Home: Los Angeles, California

Position: Shooting Guard

Alma Mater: City University of Hong Kong

Draft Lottery Number: #1

Jersey Number: #18

Age: 25 years old

Team: Los Angeles Lakers

Contract: 2 years for $4 million

Specialties: 3 pt Shooting, Mid-Range Shooting, On Ball Defense, Rim Protecting, Defensive IQ, and Driving and Finishing

Handing: Left-Handed

Agent: Clutch Sports

Nickname: Deadshot

Languages: Chinese and English

**End.**

**Now through the story your gonna find out how a black Chinese man was made hint his parent abandoned him at birth and the women who took him in his adoptive mother named him Fa and got him citizenship it will also be explained why he is so old for a draftee being 25.**


	2. The Meeting and the Second Meeting

**Naruto plays a supporting role in: La La Land**

**This is a story long in the making because I'm balancing three stories at once but hey I don't own Naruto or the NBA or Reika Shichijo, I only own any Oc's I create**

**The Meeting and The Second Meeting**

We open up inside a locker room with a sign that says UCLA on it with a bunch of men sitting down paying attention to man standing in the center of them. The man in question is on the shorter side of a basketball player being under six foot with spiky golden blonde hair, deep blue eyes and whisker like birthmarks on his face.

"Alright guys I know this weird because we just one a title and now were facing this pro team from China but this is a showcase for all of us" He says with a somewhat fading Japanese accent saying that he's been in America for a while.

"How Naruto? Their best player is the top prospect in the draft this year" One player asks Naruto.

"It's a showcase for all of us going to the league showing we can compete with the top prospect and for the guys staying it's a showcase of the UCLA veterans that you don't need one and dones and draft prospects to win" Naruto says starting to pump up his team.

"So let's go out there and show them UCLA basketball!" Naruto yells out and his teammates yell with him and head through the tunnel. When Naruto heads he looks around the stands until he spots who he's looking for, two females one an adult woman in her early twenties with dark purple hair and light blue eyes and a young girl around three years old with light purple hair and deep blue eyes. Both girls are wearing UCLA jerseys with the number nine on it with the adult one somewhat emphasizing her generous assets.

"_Papa! Kotchi!" _(Daddy! Over here!) The little girl yells to Naruto who happily jogs over to them.

"_Fumiko! Reika! Kitekurete ureshī" _(Fumiko! Reika! Glad you guys came) Naruto says to them.

"_Mochiron, watashi wa subete no onrain kurasu o shūryō shi, saiai no musume no Fumiko wa, genzai kachinonai chichioya ga purē suru no o mitai to omotte ita" _(Of course I finished all my online classes and my darling daughter Fumiko wanted to see her currently unworthy father play so who am I to refuse) Reika says making Naruto's shoulders slump.

"_Reika ni kite, daigaku no taitoru o kakutoku shimashita?" _(Come on Reika I won a college title what else do you want from me?) Naruto whines to Reika who pulls out a notepad and writes something down.

"_Monogoto ga fukōheidearu koto ni tsuite no guchi" _(Whines about things being unfair) She says to herself writing it down.

"_Kore made de saikō no papa o shinpaishinaidekudasai!" _(Don't worry you're the best daddy ever!) Fumiko says making Naruto smile.

"_Anata ga watashi no musume o usotsuki ni shita koto o mite, anata no papa ga watashi o anata ni shussan sa seta dake no otokoda" _(See what you've done you've made my daughter a liar, sweetie your daddy's just the man that allowed me to give birth to you) Reika says turning to Fumiko who just looks confused.

"_Sate, hāfutaimu de minasan ni ai ni ikimashita" _(Well I got to go play see you guys at halftime) Naruto says rubbing Fumiko's head slightly messing up her hair and cheekily slapping Reika's ass as he leaves causing her to gasp. Naruto stands on the point guard spot of the tip off standing behind his center taking note of the other teams point guard who is wearing a red jersey that has the words "Long Lions" on it. The ref blows the whistle and the Long Lions center tips the ball to the point guard. Naruto immediately stands in front of him holding his arms out preventing the player from fully driving left or right. He suddenly passes the ball under Naruto's left arm before he can react fast enough and when he looks back a man wearing the Long Lions jersey with the number eighteen on it grabs the ball and lays it up.

"_Fángshǒu jiānchí nǐ de rènwù" _(On defense stick with your assignment) He yells out and Naruto thinks it's a little weird because the man looks to be of at least African descent with medium length dreadlocks and dark skin who is speaking fluent Chinese. Naruto shakes it off when he is passed the ball to bring it up court and he stops to look around for an open man when suddenly the ball leaves his hand and he looks back to see Long Lions number eighteen with it and Naruto takes off after him only for him to jump and dunk the ball.

"Yo Naruto what was that?" His teammate asks him picking up the ball and Naruto shrugs his shoulders.

"He's ridiculously fast" Naruto says catching the ball and bringing it up court and this time he makes to spot number eighteen who is sticking his shooting guard. Naruto steps up to his defender and fakes to his left then to his right and as soon as he drives he passes behind his back to his small forward who shoots the three and makes it. UCLA immediately gets on defense when the Long Lions bring the ball up. Naruto steps up to the point guard who has the ball and follows and stops him every time he tries to drive by him. When he gives up and tries to pass Naruto tips the pass forward and Naruto begins to dribble to the other side and towards the basket. When he gets there he goes for a layup when a hand comes up and smacks the ball to the backboard making it bounce off and when Naruto lands he sees that it's number eighteen again who also grabs the rebound. Naruto can only watch as the Long Lions scores again as number eighteen hits a three pointer.

"This is crazy" One of Naruto's teammates says to him and Naruto can only nod blankly.

**Halftime**

The Long Lions have gained a significant lead over UCLA by halftime and number eighteen, Naruto and his teammates are in a huddle with the coach.

"What's going on out there guys you're getting killed out there?" the coach asks them.

"Coach it's number eighteen he's basically guarding our best player whenever he feels like and we can't seem to stop him from scoring" the center explains and coach nods.

"Number eighteen…that's Fa Jin" coach says shocking the team.

"That's the number one draft prospect coming from China?" Naruto asks and coach nods.

"I don't know the whole story but he was born in China, raised in China, he just looks American" Coach says grabbing a stat sheets for everyone, Naruto grabs the two being handed to everyone and Naruto reads the first one.

**Naruto Uzumaki:**

**Points-14**

**Assists-8**

**Rebounds-2**

**Steals-3**

**Blocks-0**

Naruto nods at his stats pretty okay with his numbers for the first half and he looks to the coach.

"Those are Naruto's numbers this half that's his average for the first half per game meaning this is what Naruto usually does in the first half of every game now look at the other sheet" Coach says and the team does that.

**Fa Jin:**

**Points-25**

**Assists-0**

**Rebounds-12**

**Steals-2**

**Blocks-4**

"Those are Fa's stats for the first half and those have been his first half averages for seven years" Coach says shocking everyone.

"Know what that means?" Coach asks.

"That this guy is unstoppable on the colligate level" Naruto says and coach shakes his head.

"Look again" Coach says and Naruto pays closer attentions and notices something.

"He doesn't have any assists" Naruto says and coach nods.

"Which means he's a scoring defender so what we have to do is double team him because we don't have to worry about passes leading to assists and then screen him off of Naruto so Naruto can get open and make plays, got it?" Coach asks them.

"Got it coach" They all say.

**With the Long Lions**

The team is huddled up with the coach but the player of note wearing the number eighteen Fa Jin is standing away from the team next to the stands with three females, two of them adults clearly of Asian and presumably Chinese and the third one a little girl that looks like a mix of African-American and Chinese with brown eyes.

"_Nǐ wèishéme bù hé nǐ de tuánduì bàba yīqǐ?" _(Why aren't you with your team daddy?) The girl asks Fa who isn't even trying to pay attention to the team huddle.

"_Yīnwèi yú yán wǒ yǐjīng zhīdào tāmen yào zuò shénmeliǎo" _(Because Yu Yan I already know what they're gonna do) Fa answers simply and the eldest woman shakes her head disapprovingly at Fa.

"_Fāxiàn, dāng nǐmen quánsuō zài yīqǐ shí, nǐ xūyào yǔ tuánduì fēnkāi" _(Fa you need to be a part of your team when they huddle) She says to him and he shakes his head.

"_Māmā rúguǒ tāmen dǎ diànhuà gěi yīxiē bùtóng de xìjù ér bùshì zǒng shì chuán gěi wǒ lái huòdé fēnshù, wǒ huì chéngwéi tuánduì zhōng de yī yuán" _(Mom I'd be a part of the team huddle if they called some different plays instead of always passing to me for the score) Fa says walking off when halftime ends and the game starts up again.

"_Wǒ dānxīn tā māmā tā hǎoxiàng hěn lèi" _(I worry about him Mom he's seems so tired) the younger of the two adults says worriedly watching as Fa brings the ball up the court.

"_Wǒmen suǒ néng zuò de jiùshì xīwàng nǐ de xiōngdì zài liánméng lǐ yǒngyǒu gèng hǎo de duìyǒu" _(All we can do is hope that your brother has better teammates in the league) Fa's mother says to his sister watching Fa dunk the ball over UCLA's center.

**Fourth Quarter with 2 minutes to go**

Fa has the ball but both Naruto and UCLA's shooting guard and Fa can't find any of his teammates so he jumps up and shoots it over them sinking the three. The ref blows the whistle signaling the last timeout for UCLA and Naruto jogs over to his bench.

"All right we're down by ten points with two minutes two go and you know what we're probably going to lose to them but you know what we showed everyone what UCLA is about so hold your heads up high and go out there and play some basketball. The team all yell out and Naruto and four others rush back on the court to play defense because the Long Lions have the ball. Lions point guard drives to the left and tosses the ball up and Fa slams it back down through the hoop for an alley oop dunk. Naruto brings the ball up and looks around seeing the Lions sticking to his teammates so he fakes to his left the bounces the ball behind his back to his right hand and drives right and lays the ball up. This back in forth goes on for the rest of the game with Fa scoring and rebounding and blocking shots and Naruto assisting and scoring to a lesser degree. The buzzer sounds for the end of the game and Naruto looks to the score board and sees that the Long Lions won one hundred and forty to one hundred to one hundred and twenty five. Naruto walks into the locker room and sits down in front of his locker with everybody having their heads down when the coach walks in.

"Alright guys so the player of the game overall was Fa Jin with fifty points, twenty-four rebounds, zero assists, four steals, and sixteen blocks" coach says reading Fa's ridiculous stats.

"What is this guy Jesus playing basketball?" One player asks shocked by the stat line.

"No he's just a really good player on a team full of not so good players, anyway our player of the game was Naruto Uzumaki with twenty-eight points, sixteen assists, four rebounds, six steals, and zero blocks" Coach announces and the team claps as Naruto is tossed the game ball.

"Alright guys I have a confession to make, the team we played the Guangzhou Long Lions have won the CBA championship seven times since Fa joined them and they haven't lost since and they've beaten teams by thirty or more points for seven years and we were the only team to hold them to a point margin of fifteen points" Coach says and the players all look at each other and slowly begin clapping and cheering.

"Now we all need to applaud our captain Naruto Uzumaki because this is his last year on the team because he's going for the draft this year" Coach says and the team claps loudly for Naruto who smiles.

"We all want to say thank you for all you've done for us from being a backup for Lonzo Ball to being the driving force to UCLA winning the NCAA Championship" Naruto smiles as he is clapped on the back and accepts a cake being handed to him and blows out the candles.

**Months later in front of a house in Los Angeles, California**

We see a car sitting in the drive way and a man is on the phone with someone that we don't know.

"So it's done?" He asks the person over the phone.

"Yeah Luke's been informed that he's an assistant coach for the rest of his contract and our new head coach has been informed that he's in" The voice says.

"Good because I'm at number ones house about to seal the deal" The man in the car says and hangs the phone up and exits the car. His exit reveals that the man in question is one Magic Johnson who walks up to the door of the house and knocks on it. The door is opened to reveal LeBron James at the door way, he lets Magic in and they sit down on the couch.

"Magic, man it's good to have you here but I'm gonna get straight to the point you want me on the Lakers and I'm thinking of joining but I have some questions about the roster and the coaching staff and GM" LeBron says and Magic nods.

"Well about the roster I'll have to admit it under performed and we are looking at all available options to bring in more experienced players and we have our eye on two players in the draft, the top prospect coming from China Fa Jin and the guy we're taking with our pick Naruto Uzumaki" LeBron nods.

"Look I can work with the roster if there are cap restrictions or guys don't want to come just run them by me first so I know but what about the staff?" LeBron asks.

"Well I just got off the phone with one of my guys and we have fixed both of those, Rob Pelinka has done a good job for us but we let him go and we are in talks with David Griffin for the job and Luke Walton we couldn't just let Luke go so instead we made him an assistant coach who will coach the point guards of the team and his replacement is in" Magic says.

"Good who is it?" LeBron asks.

"Kobe Bryant" Magic says and Lebron's eyes widen.

"Where do I sign" LeBron says.

**END.**

**Yeah I made some changes got rid of pathological liar Rob Pelinka and players don't seem to respect Luke Walton so I made him an assistant so what it's my story I do what I want bye bye.**


	3. The Draft

**Naruto plays a supporting role in: La La Land**

**Here we go this chapter shouldn't be too long just got to get some things done first**

**The Announcement and The Draft**

**ESPN'S First Take**

The camera pans in to Molly Qerim, Max Kellerman, and Stephen A Smith all sitting at the debate table.

"So the Los Angeles Lakers fired GM Rob Pelinka and hire David Griffin the former GM of the Cleveland Cavaliers and have demoted Luke Walton to assistant coach to make room for new head coach Kobe Bryant which would have been the debate today but that was subsided by the announcement the LeBron James has signed a four year one hundred and fifty-four million dollar contract to the Lakers, Max what's your take on this whole deal?" Molly asks Max.

"My take on this is simple…this was a stroke of brilliance on the part of Magic Johnson and if Jeanie Buss had a hand in it, it was a stroke of brilliance on her part as well. I say this because everything is all connected because they fired Rob Pelinka and hired the GM that LeBron didn't want to leave Cleveland they hired the GM that LeBron wanted the Cavaliers to sign, then they hire Kobe Bryant to coach this team and this is a guy that LeBron will definitely listen to and this and the Isaiah Thomas trade last season Lakers taking him off of Cleveland Cavaliers hand and giving KCP all that money all this was done to bring LeBron to the Lakers and it worked" Max says finishing his speech and SAS takes the wheel.

"Well let me start off by saying I agree with you this was an excellent series of moves by Magic Johnson and I've heard that this will be capped off with the Lakers making some trades to get some shooters for LeBron and some veterans and the Lakers also plan to use their pick which is predicted to be around twenty-five to thirty to pick up Naruto Uzumaki this rookie from Japan that brought UCLA a National championship this year and that they will make a play for a top ten draft pick meaning they'll pick up a young talent or have some good trade material" Stephen A says informing the audience.

"Well here's a question do you think Magic can pull that off?" Molly asks.

"After what he just did I would surprised if he didn't pull this off" Max says.

"Let me say that anyone that believes that Magic Johnson can't pull something to make the team better…IS BLASPHEMOUS! And they need to be fired if they have a job talking basketball! Because Magic Johnson has just put himself on the map as a team president and when not if when he makes his team better ya'll better crown him the best team President in the league!" Stephen A says and the camera pans out.

**At the Barclays Center in Brooklyn, New York for the 2018 NBA Draft**

Naruto, Reika, and Fumiko are being guided to a table to sit for the draft. Naruto is wearing an orange tuxedo, with orange dress pants, an orange tie, and orange dress shoes. Reika is wearing a stunning purple dress that shows her shoulders and a slit for her leg to slip through. Fumiko is wearing a dress that has a color mix of purple and orange with an orange and purple butterfly bow in her hair.

"_Kore wa hontōni hadena papadesu" _(This is real fancy daddy) Fumiko says looking around

"_Un, papa ga yoba retara ōgoe de ōen suruhitsuyōgāru" _(Yeah and when daddy gets called up we need to cheer real loudly) Reika says leaning down to Fumiko's ear whispering making her eyes widen.

"_Papa, sutēji ni iku no?" _(Daddy you're gonna go on stage?) Fumiko asks Naruto and he nods and Fumiko's eyes sparkle. Naruto and Reika smile at their daughter when Adam Silver walks up to the podium.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman and welcome to the Barclays Center home to the Brooklyn Nets, I am the NBA Commissioner Adam Silver. I would like to welcome all our draft prospects some from here in America and some from other countries. The Phoenix Suns have the first pick of the draft and will have five minutes to make a selection. Adam Silver walks off the podium and the screen show the Phoenix Suns image on them.

**Inside the NBA Draft 2019**

Hello everybody I'm Ernie Johnson and I am joined by Kenny "The Jet" Smith, "Shaq" Shaquille O'Neal, and "Chuck" Charles Barkley and we are here to cover the two thousand and nineteen NBA draft. Guys the Phoenix Suns have the first pick who do they pick? Chuck I'm coming to you first.

"Well Ernie I think that it is obvious that if the Suns a team I played for don't pick this guy Fa Jin first they would be the dumbest team in the NBA" Charles says and Kenny nods.

"I agree only thing I would say is that they have a good shooting guard in Devin Booker and I'm not saying don't take him but if you want to show faith in Devin Booker I would trade that pick" Kenny says.

"What?!" "Are you serious?" "No way?" were the reactions from the other three at the table.

"Let me have a say because Kenny not speaking right this kid destroyed UCLA by himself with a triple double in points, rebounds, and blocks if Phoenix don't take him that would be the biggest mistake ever" Shaq says.

"Well we'll see because the Suns time is up we will be back after the first pick is made" Ernie says while the camera pans away. Adam Silver walks back onto the podium. Naruto looks around and spots Fa Jin the guy who beat his team in college.

**At Fa Jin's Table**

"_Nǐ yào shàng bàbale" _(You're about to go up daddy) Yu Yan says excitedly and Fa smiles slightly.

"_Wǒ xiǎng zhīdào fènghuáng chéng zài yǎlìsāngnà zhōu de qíngkuàng" _(I wonder what Phoenix is like in Arizona) Chang Ying says and Biyu shrugs.

"_Wǒ tīng shuō nàlǐ zhēn de hěn rè, tāmen zài mǒu xiē dìfāng yù dào shāchénbào" _(I heard it's really hot over there and that they get sandstorms in certain areas) Biyu says.

"_Cóng wǒ tīng dào de dì yīgè xuǎnzé yìwèizhe nǐ shì yī gè zāogāo de tuánduì" _(Well from what I hear having the first pick means you're a bad team) Fa says and Biyu sighs and just decides to pay attention to Adam Silver.

**At the Podium**

"Ladies and gentlemen we have a trade the Phoenix Suns have traded the first overall pick to the Los Angeles Lakers for Kentavious Caldwell-Pope, a sign in trade for Channing Frye, a sign in trade for Brooke Lopez, and a sign in trade for Isaiah Thomas" Adam Silver says and the Phoenix Suns image changes into a Los Angeles Lakers image.

"The Lakers now have the first pick and with the first pick in the two thousand and eighteen NBA draft the Los Angeles Lakers select Fa Jin from Hong Kong, China having played for the Guangzhou Long-Lions" Adam Silver and Fa stands up smiling in shock as he is handed a Lakers hat. He hugs his family and walks up the podium and shakes Adam Silver's hands.

"_Zhùhè" _(congratulations) Adam says in Chinese shaking Fa's hand.

"_Xièxiè" _(Thank you) Fa says as they smile for pictures.

**Inside the NBA Draft 2019**

"Welcome back the Inside the NBA Draft 2019 and what a momentous occasion the Phoenix Suns traded the first pick for Kentavious Caldwell-Pope, Channing Frye, Brooke Lopez, and Isaiah Thomas and Kenny you kinda predicted this so I'm going to you first" Ernie Johnson says.

"I kinda did and I was still surprised because let's just say it the Lakers stole this because if Fa Jin is even half the player we think he is he'd still be a great player and they traded them an overpaid shooter, a pretty good center, a great center, and what used to be Isaiah Thomas this was a theft" Kenny says.

"Yeah and Fa is gonna be a great player and the Suns are gonna regret this trade and they should be called the dumbest team in the NBA" Charles says.

"Yeah I just wanna say good luck to my former team the Phoenix Suns missing the playoffs because you didn't draft this guy and I also wanna say congratulations to my former team the Los Angeles Lakers for giving LeBron the best offensive player I've ever seen to come out of the draft" Shaq says.

"Yeah it's safe to say everyone at the studio doesn't understand what the Phoenix Suns were thinking trading essentially that guy to the Los Angeles Lakers but we will be back covering the two thousand and nineteen NBA Draft" Ernie says as the camera pans out.

**Fa Jin's Table**

Fa is sitting at the table wearing a Lakers hat and he is smiling and his family is smiling at him.

"_Bìyù bìyù wèishéme bàba xiào dé nàme míngliàng?" _(Grandma Biyu why is daddy smiling so brightly?) Yu Yan asks her grandma who smiles at her.

"_Wǒ xiǎng yīnwèi tā zàicì dǎ lánqiú hěn xīngfèn" _(I think because he's excited to play basketball again) She says and Yu Yan's eyes widen happily.

"_Bàba huì wán dé kāixīn ma? Wǒ yǐqián cóng wèi jiànguò tā kāixīnguò, zhāng yíng yímā zài tā kāixīn de shíhòu xǐhuān shénme bàba?" _(Daddy's gonna play happy? I've never seen him play happy before, Auntie Chang Ying what's daddy like when he plays happy?) Yu Yan asks her aunt who smiles at her niece.

"_Dāng nǐ de bàba wán dé hěn kāixīn shí, nǐ huì hěn gāoxìng kàn dào tā" _(When your daddy plays happy it's really exciting you'll get to see it) Chang Ying says to Yu Yan who smiles widely at her father who smiles back and Biyu smiles warmly seeing her son excited to play basketball again

**23 Picks Later**

Aaron Holiday just went up having been drafted by the Indiana Pacers. Adam Silver walks onto the podium.

"Ladies and gentleman with the twenty-fifth pick in the two thousand and nineteen NBA Draft the Los Angeles Lakers select Naruto Uzumaki from Tokyo, Japan having played for UCLA" Naruto happily stands up and takes the Los Angeles Lakers hat as Fumiko and Reika clap loudly for him as he shakes Adam Silver's hand and takes some pictures.

**Inside the NBA Draft 2019**

"With the twenty-fifth pick the Lakers pick up point guard Naruto Uzumaki which is interesting because he recently lead UCLA to a National Championship and having faced now teammate shooting guard Fa Jin who went first in the draft Shaq whatcha got big fella?" Ernie asks Shaq.

"I think it was smart because you give LeBron James someone who can handle the ball because Naruto has a great court vision but he can also hit threes and has a mean handle" Shaq says.

"Yeah I agree with you Shaq and also pairing him up with Fa Jin is great because Fa plays offball so he don't need the ball in his hand unless he's scoring or he just blocked a shot" Charles says.

"I disagree I think Uzumaki is a good pick up but he went twenty-fifth I don't think he's on the team by the trade deadline because I don't believe he fits" Kenny says.

"Well you're wrong Kenny and he'll prove it to you" Shaq says and the camera pans out.

**Lakers Headquarters Magic's Office**

Magic is sitting in his chair watching as Fa Jin and Naruto Uzumaki takes pictures together with their Lakers hats on.

"What I tell you David we're gonna turn the Lakers around" Magic says looking up to David Griffin who is sitting across Magic's desk.

"I have to agree with you but we're not done yet, we have our superstar, our future superstar, and a potential star or really good role player now it's time to build the team, anyone you don't want on the trade block?" David Griffin asks.

"No you have a full control trade who you think can make this team better" Magic says.

"Well I've already begin trade talks with Cleveland for Kyle Korver and J.R Smith, Minnesota for Taj Gibson, and we have begin talks with several free agents we can get small deals even some on minimum deals" David says standing up but Magic stops him.

"Before you go David I told you have full control but I have one suggestion, I suggest you open up trade talks with San Antonio they have lots of good pieces to build with" Magic says and David nods exciting the office. Magic looks down at his five rings and smiles.

"Soon there gonna be more of you" Magic says to himself.

**END.**

**I want to say sorry to the fans of Phoenix Suns as a Cleveland Cavaliers fan I understand the pain of having a mostly terrible team now but having some great teams in the past but the Suns today and on this story have earned my dummy franchise award I'm sorry. Also why all the sign in trades well I figured the Suns would want a lot for the first pick considering who it was gonna be but since they have a great 2 guard they would want some veterans around him to teach him winning. And with that I say bye bye **


	4. Media Day

**Naruto plays a supporting role in: La La Land**

**So here we are the Lakers Media Day is here it's where I'm gonna show the current roster for this season right now barring any trades I decide or you guys want me to make bye the way I don't own Naruto or the NBA or anything mentioned except things that I make up, you already know my structure I start with the point guards, then the shooting guards, then the small forwards, then the power forwards, and finish it off with the centers thought it will be a bit different than my Clutch City Media Day. On With The Story!**

**Media Day**

**Fa Jin's house**

Yu Yan is sitting at the table with Chang Ying standing behind her tying up her hair in pony tail.

"_Āiyō! Āyí bùshì nàme jǐnzhāng" _(Ouch! Not so tight Auntie) Yu Yan exclaims to Chang Ying wincing in pain and Chang Ying rolls her eyes.

"_Lái ba yú yán nǐ xūyào wèi bàba de méitǐ rì kàn qǐlái hěn piàoliang" _(Come on Yu Yan you need to look pretty for daddy's media day) Chang Ying says as Biyu walks into the room.

"_Nǐ xūyào zuò xiàlái, zhè shì nǐ hé bàba de xīn duìyǒu jiànmiàn de shíjiān" _(Yu Yan you need to sit still this is the time you get to meet daddy's new teammates) Biyu says and Yu Yan nods.

"_Shì de nǎinai" _(Yes grandma) Yu Yan says letting Chang Ying finish her ponytail. Fa walks into the room.

"_Nǐmen zhǔnbèi hǎole ma?" _(You guys ready to go?) Fa simply asks and they all head for the door.

**Speak For Yourself**

The camera pans in to Jason Whitlock, Colin Cowherd, Chris Broussard, and Stephen Jackson sitting at the debate table.

"DeMarcus Cousins, Rajon Rondo, Lance Stephenson, Ersan Illyasova, JaVale McGee, Alex Caruso, Kyle Korver, JR Smith, and Taj Gibson. Cowherd you think LeBron is making the right decision?" Jason asks Colin.

"Yeah I think he is because the Lakers have done a good job in constructing this roster" Colin says and Jason bust out into laughter.

"Really? You think the Lakers did a good job?" Jason asks.

"Yeah they put some shooters around LeBron and then they put some hard defenders and rebounders and then they drafted great especially stealing the first pick from Phoenix" Colin says and Jason holds his hand up.

"Let me tell you what just happened, the Lakers just constructed the most combustible roster in the NBA. JaVale, JR Smith, Lance, Rondo, and Boogie are notorious for being difficult to coach weather that's attitude or being space cases, Ersan and Kyle are basically journey men that have swapped conferences a lot, Alex Caruso came from the D-League, and they drafted a selfish player in Fa Jin" Jason says and Chris steps in.

"Okay first of all yeah a lot of these guys have pasts of being difficult but JR had his best years with LeBron and the other will also, the journeymen at least have made great contributions to all the teams they've been on, Alex Caruso has impressed in the summer league last year, and I'm tired of hearing people say Fa is selfish" Chris says.

"He took all the shots on his team for seven years Chris" Jason says.

"Yeah but the reason for that is all his teammates would do is pass him the ball and wait for him to score and he's a scoring machine so he would score" Stephen Jackson says.

"He ball hogged for seven years and got praised for it!" Jason says.

"No he helped his team win and they won seven championships which robbed his passion for basketball because he had to do all the scoring, rebounding, and defense but now he's playing on a team with the best player on the planet so he's gonna be playing happy again and it's gonna be a sight to see!" Chris says and Jason sighs as the camera pans out.

**Lakers Headquarters, Magic's Office**

Magic is sitting in his office when a knock on the door is heard.

"Come in" Magic says and the door is opened with David Griffin walking through it.

"Is it all set up?" David asks Magic and he nods.

"Good because I just got off the phone with the Spurs and they're in the deal is done" David says.

"Good because he's already here" Magic says smiling and standing up.

"Let's introduce the team" Magic says.

**The Jump**

Rachel Nichols, Scottie Pippen, and Tracy McGrady are sitting at the table.

"This just in the Los Angeles Lakers and the San Antonio Spurs have agreed to a trade where the Lakers trade Kyle Kuzma, Brandon Ingram, Josh Hart, and four first round picks being the twenty-nineteen, twenty-twenty, twenty-one, and twenty-two picks and the Spurs trade Kawhi Leonard and I want to know what everyone thinks" Rachel says.

"Well I'm shocked because this isn't like Pop to trade a player not only inside the conference but also to a rival which speaks to what Pop's intentions are" Scottie says and Tracy nods.

"Yeah I have to agree this caught me off guard but I guess coach Pop thinks his future is set with these picks and these players" Tracy says.

"Yeah and it's safe to say Magic Johnson the president of the Lakers is pulling some serious Game of Thrones style moves with firing Rob Pelinka and hiring David Griffin, demoting Luke Walton to assistant coach and hiring Kobe Bryant, signing LeBron then immediately signing shooters and drafting shooters one of them being what could be the steal of the century and know this, it's safe to say Magic Johnson is pulling out all the stops to win a title" Rachel says and the camera pans out.

**Los Angeles Lakers NBA Media Day**

**Alex Caruso**

Alex is standing next to Mike Bresnahan wearing a Lakers number four on his jersey.

"Alex, welcome to media day now correct me if I'm wrong but this is your first media day correct?" Mike asks Alex.

"Yeah it is last year I was on a two-way contract but this year I'm fully on the team and it's great" Alex says.

"Speaking of you got the two-way contract for your play in the summer league which you will be playing in again how is the summer league?" Mike asks.

"It's great because it gives guys like me a chance to earn his way into the league by playing against the young talent on the league" Alex says.

"Yeah and this you you're playing with some promising rookies in Fa Jin and Naruto Uzumaki and I want to get your opinion on playing with them before you go" Mike says.

"They're great, Naruto has a great court vision and a passion inside him because he's a little undersized and Fa man that guy is something else he's older than me by a couple of months" Alex says.

"Well thank you Alex and we look forward to seeing number four on the court" Mike says ending the interview.

**Rajon Rondo**

James Worthy and Chris McGee are sitting at the interview table.

"Our next guest is a vet who started his career in Boston as a Celtic and is now a Laker, point guard Rajon Rondo" Chris says as Rondo sits at the table wearing the Lakers number thirteen jersey.

"What's up guys" Rondo says grabbing a seat.

"We're all good and we want to know what's it like being a Laker?" James asks Rondo.

"It's interesting because I started my career as a Celtic and now I'm here on the team I faced in the final twice, I even changed my number for this" Rondo says.

"Yeah I was gonna ask what's with the number change?" Chris asks.

"I let one of the rookies have it Naruto because I felt that since I played against the Lakers wearing number nine I should play for the Lakers wearing a different number and thirteen was the first thing I could think of" Rondo says.

"Okay speaking of the rookies have they contacted you at all?" James asks and Rondo nods.

"Yeah Naruto calls me like once a week with questions and they're questions I don't expect like how do I defend Steph Curry and how do I read the passing lane of Chris Paul and I've talked with Fa Jin, that's what we call him Fa Jin because Fa sounds kinda weird to him coming from anyone but family" Rondo says.

"Does it surprise you that rookies what to talk with you and learn the game this early?" Chris asks him.

"A little bit but I'll say Magic Johnson called a film study so it was me, LeBron, Boogie, Lonzo, and Naruto in a film room with Magic Johnson and it was amazing watching Magic Johnson the greatest point guard breaking down film" Rondo says.

"Alright last question Rajon, you mentioned Boogie Cousins and he's been you're teammate on the Sacramento Kings then again on the New Orleans Pelicans when you signed there and know you're both signed to the Los Angeles Lakers could you explain was this a coincidence or did you connect together for this?" Chris asks.

"A coincidence really because we signed around the same time so my agent hit me up after it was official and he was like "you know Boogie signed around the same time you did" and I was like "Again?" but that's good it's good to have someone on the team that you already played with so that lessons the chemistry period for us" Rondo says.

"Well that is all thank you Rajon Rondo number thirteen" James says.

"Thank you guys" Rondo says standing up.

**Naruto Uzumaki**

Naruto walks into the press conference wearing the Lakers number nine jersey. He sits down at the table and grabs the microphone and waits for questions.

"Naruto over here (He looks to the right and finds the person) Chris Broussard FS1, Naruto you played three years in UCLA did that help you grow as a basketball player at all?" Chris asks Naruto.

"Yes those three years are the reason I went in the first round because my first year there I wasn't even ready to come off the bench so I thank them for that" Naruto says in relatively good English.

"Naruto to your left (Naruto looks to his left and finds the reporter) Marc Stein ESPN, Naruto you played with Lonzo Ball for one year which were both you're first year there tell me what that was like?" Marc asks him.

"Well that year he was the talk in the media and he had all this weight on his shoulders which her took well and he became the second pick overall of last years draft" Naruto says.

"Naruto right here (Naruto stays left but goes a little right) Stephanie LeBlanc LA Sports Life (I made her and the column up) Naruto you also will be getting to play with not only former UCLA teammate Lonzo Ball but three time NBA Champion LeBron James do you feel any added pressure?" She asks.

"A little bit because that's the best player on the planet and we all know the goal if championships and I have to be prepared to deliver on that" Naruto says.

"Naruto right in front of you (Naruto looks there) Ino Yamanaka Konoha Times now obviously you English is very good but do you mind if I ask you in Japanese?" Ino asks.

"Sure" Naruto responds.

"_Naruto, anata wa dorafuto de nanbāwan ni natta fajin to no gēmu o motte imashita, soshite ima, anata wa chīmumeito ni nari, kore ga dono yōna mono ka setsumei shimasu ka?" _(Naruto you had a game against Fa Jin who went number one in the draft and now you're going to be teammates explain what this like?) Ino asks Naruto who composes his answer.

"_Fajin to taisen shita toki, kare wa watashi no chīmu o hakai shitanode, kare to issho ni purei de kite totemo shiawasedesu" _(Well when I played against Fa Jin and he destroyed my team so I am very happy to play with him because I know first hand how good he is) Naruto says nodding.

"_Anata no nihongo wa totemo jōzudesu, anata mo Nihon karadesu ka?" _(Your Japanese is very good are you also from Japan?) Naruto asks and Ino nods and Naruto smiles as the moderator call an end to the questions.

"Thank you all" Naruto says when Fumiko runs through and hops on Naruto's lap.

"My daddy's gonna win a championship!" Fumiko says happily and everyone laughs.

**Kyle Korver**

Kyle is standing next to Mike wearing a Lakers jersey with the number twenty-six on it.

"Mike Bresnahan here with Kyle Korver" Mike says.

"Thank you for having me" Kyle says.

"I'm gonna get straight to the point you got bought out by Cleveland what caused that decision?" Mike asks Kyle.

"Well to be honest they brought me in to be a key piece in championship runs so when our biggest piece left they felt that I wasn't what they needed so we agreed to a buy out because my contract wasn't to cap consuming" Kyle answers and Mike nods.

"Well to follow that up why did you sing with the Lakers could it possibly be your old now current teammate LeBron James?" Mike asks and Kyle laughs.

"Yeah it was Bron he called me after I got bought out and said he wanted me back on his team just this time it's the Lakers" Kyle says.

"Kyle before you go you play the same position as Fa Jin so who's the best shooter between you two?" Mike asks.

"I am Fa Jin is the better all around offensive player but I'm the best shooter" Kyle says.

**Lonzo Ball**

"Next up is the second overall draft pick of the twenty-seventeen NBA Draft shooting guard Lonzo Ball" Lonzo walks towards the table wearing the Lakers number twenty-two jersey, Lonzo grabs a seat and sits down.

"So Zo this is your second year here with the Lakers tell us how you feel?" Chris McGee asks.

"I feel great I know people had things to say about my rookie season but that's all in the past and today is what I'm focusing on" Lonzo says.

"I'm sorry but I have to ask this you are the last remaining member of that young core which is now in San Antonio anything you want to know?" James asks.

"Yeah those were my guys and I hate to see them go but this is a business and I know they'll thrive in San Antonio with the Spurs and at the end of the day I still love ya'll" Lonzo says.

"So Lonzo you'll be playing with LeBron James who is someone you grew up watching what's that like?" Chris asks.

"It's amazing they say don't meet your heroes but they were dead wrong here" Lonzo says.

"Alright last question, Rajon Rondo was here earlier and he talked about the film session for the passers and how amazing it was for Magic Johnson to run the film session?" James asks.

"I agree it was amazing because he showed why he's the greatest point guard ever and he's breaking down film like a computer" Lonzo says.

"Well we have to let you go" Chris says and Lonzo stands up.

"I'll see ya'll later" Lonzo says leaving.

**Fa Jin**

Fa Jin walks into the press conference room wearing the Lakers number eighteen and sits down in front of the microphone.

"Fa Jin over to your left (Fa looks to the right (his left) and see the voice) Chris Broussard FS1, Fa you played seven years with the Long Lions in the Chinese Basketball Association can you explain if that helped you in your game at all?" Chris asks.

"Yes it helped me develop offensively and defensively and with my stamina" Fa says in perfect English because of his obvious American lineage.

"Fa Jin to your right (Fa switches sides) Marc Stein ESPN, Fa Jin you averaged fifty points, twenty-four rebounds, and sixteen blocks do you think you will need to do that in the NBA?" Marc asks.

"No I think some nights I may have to or just want to but I believe that the NBA has the best talent in the world so I can ease up on my scoring and blocking" Fa says.

"Fa Jin over here (He looks there) Stephanie LeBlanc LA Sports Life so Fa Jin you mentioned that you won't have to average fifty points is that because your teammates are LeBron James and Kawhi Leonard?" She asks him and Fa chuckles.

"Yeah I've never had teammates as good as them in fact I was the LeBron James for my team (cue laughter) but seriously I think I would score less if they weren't my teammates but having them means I can go for twenty a night and my team is still in good shape" Fa says.

"Fa in front of you, Ino Yamanaka Konoha Times, Fa Jin you spoke of having to score a lot for your team in China but many believe that's because you're selfish care to share any words?" Ino asks Fa.

"Well I joined the CBA at eighteen years old because I needed to provide for my mother and older sister and when I got to the Long Lions they weren't very good so when they discovered my ability to score they just started to pass me the ball and watch me score and I didn't like playing that way but when I was ready to sign with a new team in free agency my daughter was born and they we offering the most money so I resigned with them and it took away my joy for basketball so it made me disinterested when the team is huddling because I knew they were just going to pass me the ball, but now I'm in the NBA and I'm on a really good team and I'm excited again for the first time in seven years I'm excited" Fa says smiling as the moderator call time and Fa leaves.

**JR Smith**

JR is standing next to Mike wearing a Lakers number five jersey.

"So JR I'm gonna cut to the chase what made you sign with the Lakers?" Mike asks him.

"Two things the first one was the purple and gold because this is one of the biggest franchises in the NBA and the second thing is Bron because we went to four finals together and won one" JR says.

"Okay well to make that happen you got bought out by Cleveland and signed a minimum deal with LA and I asked Kyle Korver this but how did you come to this agreement with the Cavaliers?" Mike asks.

"Well we both figured that they were in rebuild mode and that I'm not a rebuild type of players so we agreed to a buyout so I could join a team with championship aspirations which I did" JR says.

"Well thank you JR and before you go, you gonna hit some threes this season?" Mike asks and JR laughs.

"Yo to the entire Lakers fanbase look forward to seeing number five hitting threes" JR says as he leaves.

**Lance Stephenson**

"Okay our next guest is the notorious Lance Stephenson, welcome Lance" Chris says as Lance comes to the table wearing a Lakers number six jersey.

"So Lance to address the elephant in the room you're on the team with a guy you were known to antagonize or annoy on the court in LeBron James why'd you sign with this team?" James asks and Lance laughs.

"Well Bron called me and said "I know what you do against me so I want you to do that with me" and here I am ready to win" Lance says and Chris and James laugh.

"Well speaking off that has any of the rookies and the guys on the team that haven't been to the playoffs talked to you and asked you about that playoff pressure?" Chris asks Lance.

"Yeah they have and I told them that the playoff are a different beast and you need to be prepared to turn it up when they come around" Lance says.

"Lance I gotta ask you gonna hit any long distance shots?" Chris asks and Lance laughs.

"I'm gonna try definitely before Kobe pulls me for doing something crazy" Lance says and Chris and James laugh as Lance leaves.

**Kawhi Leonard**

Kawhi walks into the room wearing a Laker number two jersey and grabs a seat ready for questions.

"Kawhi to your left, Chris Broussard FS1 Kawhi can you explain your reaction to hearing the news of your trade?" Chris asks Kawhi.

"I was excited because I'm from Los Angeles and I loved the opportunity to play for a Los Angeles team" Kawhi says.

"Kawhi to your right, Marc Stein ESPN, Kawhi is there any blood between you and the Spurs at all?" Marc asks.

"No I enjoyed my time in San Antonio and I will always have respect for coach Pop and the whole Spurs organization" Kawhi says.

"Kawhi, Stephanie LeBlanc LA Sports Life, Kawhi this season you're playing with a guy you've faced twice in the NBA final in LeBron James does that help your chemistry at all?" she asks him.

"Uh I would say yeah because we've played against each other in the biggest game of the season so we know each other very well" Kawhi says.

"Kawhi right here in front of you, Ino Yamanaka Konoha Times, Kawhi could describe yourself as a basketball player?" Ino asks.

"I'm a fun guy I love basketball…I don't know what else to tell you there's more questions you have to ask me I can't just sit here and give you the whole spiel…I don't even know where you sittin' at Ah hahahe" (Everyone laughs despite Kawhi's…Kawhi laugh) The moderator calls time and Kawhi leaves.

**Taj Gibson**

Taj is standing next to Mike wearing a Lakers number sixty-seven jersey.

"Taj I want to say welcome to media day" Mike says.

"Thank you" Taj replies.

"So Taj why the Lakers?" Mike asks Taj.

"It's simple Bron hit me up and was like "I remember battling with you when you were in Chicago and I want you on my team" and I said "I'm calling my agent"" Taj says.

"Okay to follow that what about what LeBron said to you made you want to sign with the Lakers?" Mike asks.

"He told me that my role would be what it always is play hard defense and score on occasion weather I'm coming off the bench or starting that's what they need from me" Taj says.

"We'll look forward to seeing number sixty-seven on the court thank you Taj" Mike says.

No problem man" Taj says leaving the interview.

**Ersan Illyasova**

"Our next is a Turkish basketball star Ersan Illyasova" James says as Ersan walks in wearing a number seventy-seven and he grabs a seat.

"Ersan you've been in the league for awhile why'd you join the Lakers" Chris asks Ersan.

"I wanted to be on contender for championship and I saw the Lakers were becoming contenders and they wanted me to join" Ersan says.

"Okay so how do you feel having one of the greatest passers in basketball pass you the ball to the three point line?" James asks.

"I think it will be amazing having LeBron and Naruto and Lonzo and Rondo passing me the ball and trusting me to shoot" Ersan says.

"Alright last question Ersan how do feel about a championship this season?" Chris asks.

"Ready the parade" Ersan says leaving.

**LeBron James**

LeBron walks in wearing the Lakers number twenty-three jersey and sits down and grabs the microphone.

"LeBron, Chris Broussard FS1 LeBron you signed pretty early with the Lakers can you explain why you made this decision so soon?" Chris asks.

"Well I didn't want another decision fiasco and I felt this time that if I signed early I would be putting my team in a better position to build a team and get free agents" LeBron says.

"LeBron over here Marc Stein ESPN, so LeBron the Lakers drafted basketball phenom Fāxiàn Jin what's he like?" Marc asks.

"He isn't like what people said about him he's the exact opposite you know yeah he's a bit quiet stand offish but he's still friendly and loves the game" LeBron says.

"LeBron, Stephanie LeBlanc LA Sports Life so LeBron you've never played for a team quite as big as the Lakers what was the reason for signing here?" Stephanie asks.

"It was multiple reasons, I want to improve my career outside of basketball and also I grew up watching the Lakers play with Magic and the Showtime Lakers and I wanted to create a well known Lakers team" LeBron says.

"LeBron, Ino Yamanaka Konoha Times, LeBron you're also playing with rookie Naruto Uzumaki who is known for his passing has he asked for advice about passing?" Ino asks LeBron.

"Yeah he's called me and we've even been in the gym working on his passing because he's got the feel for it so now we have to hone it" LeBron says and the moderator calls time.

**Ivica Zubac**

Ivica is standing next to Mike wearing a Lakers number forty jersey.

"Mike Bresnahan here Lakers center Ivica Zubac, Ivica obviously you've been with the Lakers since twenty-sixteen and now the Lakers some say are contenders for a championship what's your reaction to this?" Mike asks.

"Well it is great Lakers are a great team and it is time we win championship" Ivica says.

"Well Ivica you'll be playing with all star center DeMarcus Cousins have you spoken at all?" Mike asks.

"Yes we have he has given me advice to improve my game" Ivica says and Mike nods.

"Alright last question; are you ready for the parade?" Mike asks and Ivica laughs.

"Yes" Ivica says heading out.

**JaVale McGee**

"Ladies and gentleman next is Lakers center JaVale McGee" Chris says and JaVale grabs a seat wearing a Lakers number seven jersey.

"Alright JaVale obviously you come from the Golden State Warriors having won two championships do you plan to bring that championship experience to the Lakers?" Chris asks JaVale.

"Yeah I do you know me, Rondo, Kawhi, LeBron, Taj, JR, Kyle, Lance, and Ersan are gonna bring playoff and championship experience to this team which will help us" JaVale says.

"Speaking off you'll be playing with some young guys can you tell us the mentality these guys have?" James says.

"Well they're all dedicated I mean Ivica's been here for awhile and he's hungry for titles, Alex is such a hard worker coming from the D-League, Lonzo is always eager to learn more about the game, Naruto is always smiling and joking and he's always asking me where do I want the ball so he can get it to me, and Fa is just a machine always in the gym and always working on his skills" JaVale says.

"So JaVale because Boogie is injured right now you are expected to start and play the majority of his minutes tell me are you prepared for that?" Chris asks.

"Whatever the team needs if it's starting or coming off the bench or even just warming it I'm ready to do what the team needs to win" JaVale says.

"Well thank you JaVale for your time and good luck this season" Chris says and JaVale nods and leaves the table.  
**DeMarcus Cousins**

DeMarcus enters the room wearing a Lakers number zero jersey and headband, he grabs a seat and picks up the microphone.

"DeMarcus to your left, Chris Broussard FS1 what made you sign with the Lakers?" Chris asks.

"They were the only team that called me and asked me to sign even though I'm injured right now" DeMarcus responds.

"DeMarcus to your right, Marc Stein ESPN, DeMarcus you signed a one year minimum can you explain the process to that?" he asks DeMarcus.

"It's what my price was since I won't even play to late in the season because this year is a prove myself year" DeMarcus says.

"DeMarcus, Stephanie LeBlanc LA Sports Life, so DeMarcus you say this is a prove it year for you would that be helped with winning a championship?" She asks him and DeMarcus chuckles.

"It wouldn't hurt would it? But seriously I want my legacy to more than just a good basketball player I want my legacy to be about winning championships and if it's with the Lakers that will boost it" DeMarcus says.

"DeMarcus right in front of you, Ino Yamanaka Konoha Times, DeMarcus how is the injury recovery?" She asks him.

"It's going great I should be back on the court this season so I'm just gonna keep on the path I'm on" DeMarcus says and the moderator calls an end to the questions.

**With the team**

The team is all sitting around Kobe and Magic on the practice court.

"That was a good media day team but the question there are over and answered now the only questions that need to be answered are things like "Can we get it done?", "Are we good enough to win a championship", and "How good will that parade be?" so I want you all here starting Wednesday after the Summer League to work on chemistry because this a new team with a new head coach and new goals got it?" Kobe says.

"Yes coach!" The Lakers respond and Kobe gives the floor to Magic.

"Let me say that we pulled out everything we had to assemble this team and the goal isn't to make the playoffs or to make the conference finals it's to win a championship because I want everyone to remember this version of the Lakers got it?" Magic and the team all nods.

"Well then see ya'll after the Summer League" Magic says and the team all disperse leaving with their families and Kobe walks up to Magic.

"Did you feel that?" Kobe asks and Magic looks at him and smiles.

"Yeah that's the feeling of a championship" Magic says.

**END**

**Magic's been getting the last word of the chapter a bit more frequently, probably because he's Magic Johnson the 5 time champion and he gets what he wants. Alright now off to my next story working on three chapters for those then to return here for the next three chapters with that bye bye. **


End file.
